


Anytime You Want

by DryDreams



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Platonic but cute as heck Frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The token "how gerard and lynz met" fic, as realistic as possible. Super cheesy, super cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime You Want

**Author's Note:**

> One tiny warning: there is an implication that people with vaginas are automatically girls, I don't believe this, I just thought it would be the realistic reaction.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Gerard yelled out of the blue.  
Ray had been playing the same song for an hour, and Bob and Frank had been bickering about anything and everything, and the usually mellow lead singer was about to flip his lid.  
Everyone stopped and stared at him. He drew in a shaky breath and stood from his place on the couch. Frank spoke up first- "Gerard...are you alright?"   
Gerard gave him a forced smile.   
"I need some air."  
Frank narrowed his eyes. "Okay. Don't get mugged."  
The door slammed shut behind Gerard and everyone exchanged worried glances. Ray sighed. Frank pulled out his phone and texted Mikey. 

"Let him walk...But watch him tomorrow" the reply said.   
Frank drew a deep breath. 

"K. Miss u bro. We all do"

"You 2"

~

As he stepped out into the cool night air, Gerard immediately felt the tension start to drain. Careful not to brush the bus parked next to them, he made his way to the makeshift road along which all the buses were parked and started walking, lighting up a cigarette. 

The band had been on Projekt Revolution for only four days now, but Gerard was going stir crazy. It had been a while since he had toured sober, and not having Mikey around was really messing with him. He thought about calling his little bro, but realized he had left his phone on the bus.   
Oh well. 

The cigarette was helping, but he really fucking wanted a beer. He wouldn't have one...probably. It was everywhere. On tour, sobriety was a sadistic bitch. He had been in an off mood since he left Jersey. 

He walked in silence for a while, waving vaguely in the direction of loud greetings from the people still up, out, and partying. Once he got to the end of the road, there was a large patch of trees. They looked dark and scary, so in he walked. The "patch" turned out to be larger than he thought. He was pleased to find a small clearing, and sat on a clump of moss. Sighing contentedly and leaning back against a tree, he was about to light up another when he heard a thump, the snapping of twigs and an unintelligible expletive. He got to his feet quietly and peered into the dark where the noise had come from.   
"...hello?" He whispered and there was a gasp. All of a sudden there was someone behind him, and then there was a complete blur and he was on the ground, a boot under his chin.   
He blinked up at his attacker, first seeing the leather boots, green band aids on knees scraped all to hell, and a plaid skirt- skirt!?   
Yes, skirt- and from what he saw underneath the skirt it most definitely belonged to a female. He quickly shut his eyes tightly.   
"I'm not going to mug you" he grunted, and the boot hesitated a moment before moving away. A dainty tattooed hand was offered and he took it, a bit surprised by the strength with which it hauled him off the ground.  
He brushed himself off and finally got a good look at his pigtailed attacker, who was brandishing a brick and eyeing him cautiously.   
The woman was familiar, he had seen her around. He racked his brain for the name of her band- Mindless Self Indulgence. They were punk, and the music was crazy, stupid and great. If his memory was correct, he was using her correct pronouns. He was pretty sure it wasn't the lead singer Jimmy he was talking to...he didn't have tits, just a pair of plastic fairy wings.  
She herself was sporting the earlier mentioned plaid skirt, an Iron Maiden t-shirt, and a grey zip up hoodie. Her hair was not-so-neatly pulled back into pigtails and the eyeliner framing her brown eyes was -he observed approvingly- nicely done. He flicked his eyes to her lipstick red lips as she spoke and his chest tightened a little bit.  
"What are you doing in the woods, you creep!?"  
He grinned. "What are YOU doing in the woods!? And where did you get a brick?"  
She glared at him but dropped the arm holding said blunt weapon.  
"Needed some air. The brick was holding the bus door open. Brought it just in case I came across a creep in the woods."  
Gerard was going to laugh, but solemnly nodded. Girls out at night by themselves with all these stupid drunk men around are smart to carry bricks, he thought.  
"I try not to be creepy off stage." He joked.  
She smiled, finally. "Oh my goodness, you're Gerard!"   
He bowed his head bashfully, blushing at the thought that he liked the way her eyes sparkled.   
"Yeah, I guess everyone knows me. I'm sorry, I don't remember your name. "  
She stuck her hand out, and he took it. "Lyn-z- from Mindless Self Indulgence."  
"Lyn-z, with a z, right!" He exclaimed. "Your band is rad."   
She grinned. "Fuck yeah they are."  
He realized he still had her hand and dropped it, blushing more. "Your eyes- I mean your eyeliner is rad too."  
She blushed as well and smiled that great smile again. "I'm sure I could give you some tips. Should we get out of the creepy woods?" He nodded and they made their way back, talking animatedly about the role of rebellion in the punk scene. Gerard only ran into one tree.

~ 

When Gerard finally returned to the bus, everyone was asleep except for Frankie who was watching Batman alone on the couch. As Gerard flopped down next to him, he settled his head on the taller man’s lap while Gerard's hand took its place in his messy brown hair.  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you guys earlier" Gerard said sadly. His band was his family, and he hated to be pissy with them. Plus Gerard was never pissy, so he felt extra bad.  
"It's alright, man. We all know this tour will be tough for you. Where did you go?"  
Gerard couldn't help grinning then at the memory of pigtails and a lipgloss smile.   
"Just took a walk"   
Frank craned his neck to see Gerard's face. "And what about this walk was so worth smiling about?" He teased.  
Gerard tugged on his hair. "Nothing!" He protested. Frank just smiled and waited.  
"I just ran into Lyn-z from MSI...." Franks eyebrows rose. There it was- Gerard braced himself for taunting but it didn't come. "Dude. She's HOT. Did you hear her talking about societal gender roles the other day? Fuck! And her fuckin back bend is way better than mine!"  
It was Gerard's turn to raise his eyebrows. "What!?"  
Frank just snickered. "You have got to watch their set tomorrow"

~

The next day was phenomenal. Gerard was in a great mood. The show was fucking lightning, Frank didn't hit anyone with anything, and the crowd was the best it had been all week. They all walked offstage soaked in sweat and grinning. Frank was still bouncing as he ran up and jumped on Gerard, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Gee pushed him off, laughing. Ray came up behind the little man and put his hands on the bouncing shoulders, pushing a little and steadying him. "That was fucking gold!" Ray exclaimed. "You were on fire, Gerard! Holy shit!"   
Gerard grinned. He knew it, too. Half way through House of Wolves he had spotted some pigtails off to the side of the crowd and his heart had sped up. Man he was in such a GREAT mood! He dumped the rest of his water on Frank's shoes, feeling a brief stab of sadness, missing the smack across the head he would have gotten if the shoes had been Mikey's. He really needed to call his brother. He handed out respective high fives and headed off to the bus. 

~

"I'm telling you Mikey, she's incredible! You should have heard her talking about her audition for the band! She fucking breathes fire AND builds dioramas in her spare time!"  
Mikey grinned on the other end of the phone. Gerard rarely got this excited about meeting new people.   
"Bro I'm really happy for you, but it's literally only been a day. Does she even like you!?"  
Gerard paused. "Uhhhh...."  
Mikey cracked up. "Oh my god Gerard, you can't marry someone without knowing if they like you yet."  
Gerard scowled. "Hey! I didn't say anything about marriage!"  
Mikey giggled some more. "Dude you said you made up a superhero name for her. You're in deep."  
"That's not fair Mikey!"   
"Whatever big bro- call me back when you know she at least likes your sorry ass" 

~ 

Gerard tugged enthusiastically at Franks shirt. "Geraaaaaard" he groaned. "She isn't on until after Adam"  
Gerard jumped up and down a little. "Yeah but I want you to meet her first!!"  
Frank sighed as his video game man got shot in the head. "Find my shoes"  
Gerard squealed and hurried off to get Frank’s sneakers. 

Lyn-z took to the adorable guitarist immediately, as everyone always did. Taking Back Sunday played a great set, but Gerard barely noticed. Soon enough, MSI was called on stage. The boys stayed backstage, Gerard twitching a little with excitement as Lyn-z picked up her bass. He still couldn't believe those dainty fingers rocked so hard.  
The set was going great, Jimmy jumping all over the place like he was on speed, when the pigtailed bassist suddenly dropped into an incredibly impressive back bend. Her hair brushed the floor and Gerard's jaw dropped. She didn't miss a note. Frank burst out laughing beside him. "I fuckin told you man!"

~ 

After the show, Lyn-z waltzed off stage just as happy and flushed as Gerard had been earlier in the day. She took him off guard as she promptly threw her arms around his neck and he almost fell over, but caught her waist and hugged her back. Frank cracked up next to them and Gerard tried in vain to swat at him. Lyn-z pulled back and grinned at him.   
"That was fucking awesome!!" Gerard gushed. "Hell yes it was!" She threw back. "I'm starving!"

~

The three of them found a tiny diner a few blocks away and they squished into a two person booth, Frank sitting on top of Gerard much to the singers dismay and Lyn-z's delight. They all ordered, and chit-chatted as they ate. The conversation turned to origin stories somehow, and Frank- now sitting on the table, much to the waitresses disgust- was rapt. "And I blew fire all over the room! I probably gave Jimmy a first degree burn but that was it, I was in the band!"   
Frank gaped at her. "No SHIT!"  
She and Gerard exchanged glances and she smiled, finding his hand under the table and squeezing it. His eyes widened but he grinned and squeezed back. Take that Mikeyway, he thought happily.  
Frank was still in awe the entire walk back. "You are a BADASS!" He cried.  
Gerard was preoccupied with the dainty hand that had found his and hadn't let go. 

*three weeks later*

"I have a sharpie around here some-ohhhhh...."   
Gerard moaned as Lyn-z leaned over and kissed him hard, pulling at his messy dark hair. "I have a better idea" she whispered as she kissed under his ear, trailing her mouth wetly along his jaw. He squeezed her knee, and pulled her from the couch to his lap. "Babe..." He managed to croak out- "my mom is coming today."  
She grinned against his skin and giggled a little. "I know"

~ 

Gerard rubbed at the giant hickey on his neck as his fingers fumbled with the button on his skinny jeans. He bumped his hip on the counter and pain shot through his leg. "Shit! Fuck!"  
Suddenly the door opened. "Is it safe to come in, bro?"  
Gerard forgot about his hip, and grinned, standing up so fast he got a little dizzy.   
"Mikey!"  
He rushed over to the door and caught his gangly brother in a hug as he stepped inside.  
"I fuckin missed you!!" He exclaimed as he buried his head in the crook of Mikey's neck.   
Mikey hugged him back, dipping his head to nuzzle his brother back. "You too, Gee."  
They pulled back and Mikey immediately smirked. Gerard remembered the hickey and blushed scarlet, his hand flying to his neck.   
"Shit" he said. "Where's Mum!"  
Mikey laughed and grabbed Gerard's sheriff bandanna off the couch next to them. "Outside. Here, use this. I'm hoping that's from Lynz and not Frank!"  
Gerard punched him.

~

"Oh honey, so nice to meet you, you're so lovely dear!" Donna Way drawled. "Where DID you get that shade of lipstick I need to get some for myself!"  
Gerard smiled broadly as Mikey groaned and hid his face in his hands. Lyn-z smiled politely, hiding her amusement.   
"Hi Mrs. Way. I got it from an organic bath and body store in San Francisco. It's vegan!" 

The two women chatted for a while and Gerard drew Mikey and Ray aside. "Guys, mom likes her this is awesome!!!" Ray grinned and Mikey rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, now they can share leopard print shoes." Gerard puzzled this for a moment, not completely understand the negative connotation, when Frank suddenly appeared, Jamia in tow. The guys greeted her politely but Frank jumped straight in with - "Gerard there's a girl in the first aid tent who's ordained!" Gerard grinned. "Shut up Frank, really!?" Frank nodded enthusiastically. "It's not like you could get Lyn-z into a wedding dress anyway, right?" Gerard's mind spun at the thought. Holy shit, he really did want to marry this girl. They turned back to the group and continued their hellos, but Gerard continued to ponder this thought.

 

~

It wasn't until a week or so later, in the middle of the set that Gerard decided. He finished the last song with a flourish and practically ran off stage. Lyn-z was in conversation with Jamia but Gerard was too excited to notice. He walked straight over, thrumming with excitement. "There's a girl in the first aid tent who's ordained!" He exclaimed. Lyn-z looked up, surprised. "What??"   
He grinned and pulled her over to him and kissed her, tipping her backwards. She laughed, breathless, and his heart beat faster.   
"Let's go get married. right now." He said.  
She stood up straight and looked into his eyes, seeing how serious he was….  
"Yes." She whispered.   
He took her hand and ran.


End file.
